Food and beverage
The following is a list of foods and beverages shown in the series, as well as cooks, bakers, and other food-and-beverage servers and providers.__TOC__ Foods and beverages by kind The characters in the show eat foods raw on occasion, but ponies and other civilized creatures are depicted as having advanced cuisine, preparing sandwiches, stews, pies, cakes, confections, and other dishes. Ponies are herbivorous and not shown eating meat, but in addition to plants they eat animal products like eggs and milk. They are shown tending to fields, gardens, vegetable patches, and flower patches. Apples are shown very often and are shown to be part of popular foods and beverages in Ponyville, such as cider. Other plants consumed by ponies are oranges, wheat, hay, oats, corn, and various flowers. Ponies often eat foods, such as potato chips, that are not recommended for horse feed. Dragons are shown eating gems, gold, and silver, although some dragons, like Spike, are shown to eat more than just treasure, such as in The Ticket Master he eats an apple and a hay meal, and in Applebuck Season. Also, in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 he drinks apple cider. The large red dragon in Dragonshy has a hoard of treasure he presumably eats from, as does the green dragon in Owl's Well That Ends Well, and Spike's affection for gems is demonstrated in several episodes. He's shown eating gems in Over a Barrel, A Dog and Pony Show, Owl's Well That Ends Well, and Party of One. Spike wants to bake a jewel cake in Just for Sidekicks. A variety of carnivorous and omnivorous animals is portrayed in the show, such as weasels and mythological creatures. The hydra, for instance, is seen trying to hunt the ponies for food. Minerals are consumed by various creatures. Fluttershy feeds fish to a couple of ferrets and feeds birds with worms in Dragonshy. Owls such as Owlowiscious are carnivorous and hunt mice, which was exploited by Spike in an attempt to get Owlowiscious into trouble in Owl's Well That Ends Well. In the episode Baby Cakes, caterpillars are shown trying to eat apples in the Apple family orchard before. There is a salt saloon in Over a Barrel which parallels saloons where alcohol is served; a "drunk" pony gets ejected from the establishment with salt around his mouth. There are three kinds of creatures that feed on emotions. The windigos feed on hatred, as explained in Hearth's Warming Eve. Changelings eat love from other creatures, as stated in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 where Queen Chrysalis is stated to be feeding off Shining Armor's love for Princess Cadance, and as shown in ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #3. The cloud gremlins feed on multiple types of negative emotions, as explained in ''Micro-Series'' comic book issue #2. Chefs and recipes As should be clear by now, the ponies in the show don't just eat raw or unexplained "it's magic" dishes. They also combine ingredients and cook. There are other non-pony creatures that can cook, as well. Season one *Pinkie Pie takes out a marshmallow on a stick from out of nowhere during Griffon the Brush Off, and roasts it on the fire Gilda breathed out from a vanilla lemon drop (with pepper inside) she ate. *Daffodil and daisy sandwiches and hay fries are served at Ponyville's café in The Ticket Master. In real life, daffodils are poisonous to equines. *Applejack is described by Pinkie Pie as "the best baker ever" during Applebuck Season. Applejack herself says she can "bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." *In Applebuck Season, when Applejack struggles to hear what Twilight Sparkle is saying, she mistakes some phrases for foods like celery, beans, and kelp/seaweed. *Fluttershy's rabbit companion Angel mixes and offers a salad to Twilight Sparkle during The Ticket Master. *Pinkie Pie is herself an enthusiastic baker, although her tendency to enjoy hot sauce (in Friendship is Magic, part 1) and blackened cupcakes (in Call of the Cutie) raises questions about the quality of her results. Nevertheless, she also happens to be the only employee of Sugarcube Corner. *The young pony Twist makes her own peppermint sticks, mentioned by her in Call of the Cutie. *Apple Bloom tries to bake cupcakes with Pinkie Pie during Call of the Cutie, but the results are a messy kitchen, blackened cupcakes that only Pinkie finds edible, and a very unhappy young filly. *Processed snack foods that are sold commercially are also available, including potato chips and soda. In the real world, potatoes are not recommended as horse feed; Equestrians, however, seem to enjoy them. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle attempt to make taffy in hopes of earning their cutie marks during The Show Stoppers. *Fluttershy makes some homemade soup for Philomena in A Bird in the Hoof. *The mushy stuff Pinkie Pie was eating were made by the buffaloes in Over a Barrel. *Cider made from apples exists in Equestria. *In Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie mentions a hot dog with ketchup and/or mustard after Spike says how Rainbow Dash is determined to "catch up". *Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack make s'mores together in Look Before You Sleep. Season two *In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle attempts to make breakfast for her whole family, but the results are burnt foods and smoke, including burnt juice and burnt toast (which appears to look like burnt applesauce). After their parents leave for their vacation, Rarity cooks some fried eggs, but teaches Sweetie Belle how to add a sprig of parsley onto the eggs correctly. At the end of the episode, dark clouds of smoke roam around the kitchen, once again, but Sweetie Belle successfully bakes a pie. *Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Applejack roast marshmallows together in Sisterhooves Social. *Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle "help" sort cherries in a cherry factory at Dodge Junction while asking Applejack many questions about why she won't come back to Ponyville in The Last Roundup. *In The Last Roundup, when Rainbow Dash forces Applejack to "spill the beans", Pinkie Pie takes that literally and mentions beans and the words that rhymes with beans. *Rainbow Dash eats the food the hospital cooks make in Read It and Weep. *Fluttershy makes a special salad for her rabbit, Angel, after Rarity and Pinkie Pie helps her obtain all the ingredients (except for a cherry) needed for the salad in Putting Your Hoof Down. Season three *In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Twilight Sparkle works on a spell that turns objects into oranges. *Making apple fritters is a tradition for the Apple family reunion in Apple Family Reunion. *In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy and Discord prepare a dinner party for Fluttershy's friends in order to negotiate with and reform Discord. *The Crystal Empire features bakers who specialize in cinnamon rolls. *In Just for Sidekicks, Spike attempts to make a jewel cake, but ends up eating the gems before he can mix them into the cake batter. *Carrot crêpes are served for the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple. Season four *Discord eats popcorn in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. *In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Spike and some ponies eat carrot dogs. *In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Suri Polomare orders Coco Pommel to get her some coffee. *In Pinkie Pride during The Super Duper Party Pony song, Cheese Sandwich mentions certain food items that can be contained during his parties, such as: fizzy drinks and brie fondue. *In Pinkie Pride, during the Make a Wish song in Rainbow Dash's party, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Cheese Sandwich nibble on a giant pizza with sliced tomatoes and cupcakes on it. *In Twilight Time, a restaurant in Ponyville serves "hayburgers" and horseshoe-shaped fries or onion rings, along with milkshakes. *In Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie makes rock candy (with actual rocks among the ingredients) to trade with her sister, Maud. *In Trade Ya!, Amethyst Star gives Sassaflash a pineapple. *In Inspiration Manifestation, Rarity is sadly eating ice cream. Episodes 1, 3, and 14 make use of a running gag—the listing of various apple-themed treats. Mentioned are: *Apple pie *Apple fritter *Apple dumpling *Apple crisp *Apple crumble *Apple Brown Betty *Dutch apple pie *Candied apple on a stick *Apple turnover *Apple cobbler Pinkie Pie names the following ingredients for muffins in Applebuck Season: *Sugar *Eggs *Chocolate chips *Baking soda *Flour (a cup) *Wheat germ Applejack mistakes some of the above ingredients for the following items: *Potato chips (chocolate chips) *Soda (baking soda) *Lemons "a cuppa sour" (flour) *Earthworms "wheat worms" (wheat germ) Pinkie Pie sings about the ingredients for cupcakes in the Cupcake Song: *Flour (a cup) *Mix (the flour is added to it) *Something sweet (shown as a lollipop, a candy stick, and a wrapped sweet) *Salt ("just a pinch") *Vanilla (a teaspoon, but "add a little more, and you count to four") In the episode Family Appreciation Day, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom make Zap Apple jam from Zap Apples, rainbow-colored apples discovered in the Everfree Forest by Granny Smith. In Granny Smith's flashback, her family also makes many different Zap Apple desserts. In the episode The Last Roundup, Pinkie Pie mentions a Chimichanga-like dish that consists of "mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried." She alters the name of this dish between 'Cherrychanga', 'Chimicherry', and 'Chimicherrychanga' several times in the course of her long winded conversation with Applejack. However, she admits that she made it up herself. Applejack mentions that Cherry Jubilee, the owner of Cherry Hill Ranch, had a cherry stand at the rodeo selling cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, and cherry tarts. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, four desserts travel to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition. However, the competitors argue about whose dessert will win and make them the best bakers in all of Equestria. The competitors and their desserts are: *Pinkie Pie with the Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness (or simply as MMMM). *Gustave le Grand with his Exquisite Éclairs. *Donut Joe with his "Donutopia" - a small platter of donuts with sprinkles, resembling a city. *Mulia Mild with her chocolate mousse moose the size of an actual moose. The next day, the desserts were partially eaten, causing Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle to start a case of which characters ate the desserts and found clues of those who ate the desserts. The accused characters who ate the desserts are: *Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, who had bites of the MMMM. *Donut Joe, who ate parts of Gustave le Grand's éclairs. *Gustave le Grand, who ate parts of Mulia Mild's chocolate mousse moose. *Mulia Mild, who ate parts of Pony Joe's "Donutopia". In the end, the characters confess that they ate the desserts because the desserts look irresistible, and apologize to the owners of the desserts. The competitors then all agree to combine their desserts and form a new, huge dessert, which ends up winning the first prize. The episode ends with Pinkie Pie eating the whole cake in one bite... and ends up bloated... before eating the fourth wall. Applejack, although wanting a bit of cake at the beginning of the trip, was entirely innocent. In the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Applejack mentions in the Ballad of the Crystal Ponies that the Crystal Ponies made sweets with crystal berries. In the same episode, Rainbow Dash offers a Crystal Pony "Crystal Empire berry pie" and "crystal corn on the cob", the latter of which has cube-shaped kernels. Several ponies eat corn throughout the two episodes. Applejack bakes the Ponyville team Apple brown bettys in Rainbow Falls . In ''Micro-Series'' comic book issue #2, Applejack exclaims "Pork chops and apple sauce!" when lightning from the cloud gremlins' cloud strikes a tree near her. In the German magazine comic Wundersame Apfelkekse, Pinkie Pie makes apple cookies with laughter-inducing magic flower dust. In the German magazine comic A bright idea, Fluttershy makes some herbal tea using mint and balm, in order to help Pinkie Pie regain her voice. Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the owners and operators of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers, bake desserts in multiple episodes. de:Nahrung und Getränke it: Cibi e bevande Category:Lists Category:Items